


Cups

by frog_wlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, just a party/bonding experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_wlw/pseuds/frog_wlw
Summary: Bruce goes to an Avengers "team building" event organized by Tony.ThorBruce Week Day 2: height difference





	Cups

It was all Tony’s fault. “You have to come, Bruce!” he said. “It’ll be fun!” he said. Which is how Bruce ended up in the common room of the Avengers Complex on a Friday night. He probably would have been there anyway, but he definitely wouldn’t be playing the “team building” games that Tony had made up. They were pretty fun to watch but the dread of being forced to participate kept him from relaxing.

The games worked like this: Tony pulled someone’s name from a tin. That person had to come up with an embarrassing thing for the loser to do. Tony then picked another name. He gave the rest of them the task of coming up with a quick game for the chosen two to play. Whoever lost had to do the embarrassing thing and the game went on. 

So far, Steve had won in a race to see who could recite the Pledge of Allegiance faster and Tony was forced to say everything in a  country accent for the rest of the game. Peter had been to name more types of spiders than Natasha, who had to loudly announce her presence when she entered a room for a full 24 hours.

“Bruce!” Tony called. “Your turn. What’s something embarrassing?”

“Um…” Bruce thought for a minute. “Tell your favorite person in the room why you like them?” Clint booed. Tony was trying to think of a way to make it better.

“I got it!” he exclaimed. “You have to tell the person why they’re your favorite AND give them a kiss.” Clint nodded, and so did Sam and Steve. It was easy for them because Clint gave zero fucks, Steve had already gone, and Sam would just choose Steve. Natasha looked a mixture of pitiful for Bruce and relieved that she had already gone. Hope couldn’t make it and she refused to kiss anyone else. 

“And Bruce! Your partner is! THOR!” Tony yelled dramatically. Bruce felt an overwhelming feeling of oh fuck. He hadn’t actually considered who he would say but Thor was definitely his favorite.

“So, crowd, what game should they compete in?”

“CUP STACKING,” blurted Scott. It was his first Avengers team building event and he was a little nervous. Bruce couldn’t blame him. Tony could.

“Okay,  _ Ant Man _ . If I let them do cup stacking will you stop shouting out dumb suggestions?”

“Yep! Sure thing, it’s an honor to be here, Mr. Man.” Scott closed his eyes briefly. Nat snickered and repeated  _ Mr. Man _ under her breath. “Mr. Stark, I mean.”

“Great!” Tony crowed sarcastically. “Cup stacking it is.” Bruce had done a cup stacking unit in grade school but he really hoped it wasn’t an Asgardian sport or something. Tony jumped up and gave them each a stack of clean plastic cups. “Ready…Set…Stack!”

Bruce stacked his cups in a pyramid, as one does. He was too occupied with what he was doing to look at Thor’s progress. When Tony called time, he felt pretty confident. And then he turned to look at Thor.

Thor was sitting cross legged on the floor surrounded by overturned cups. He looked as though he had resigned himself to a fate he wasn’t happy with.

“Well, looks like Bruce is the winner. You okay there, Thor?”   


“I don’t know how to stack cups. No one told me what that is.” Bruce sighed in relief that he won. He wouldn’t have to kiss Thor. Of course, there really wasn’t anything keeping him from lying about it, but he didn’t really want to. Not that it mattered, since he won!

“Well if you’re okay, time to give your favorite person here a great big smooch!” Thor got up and walked over to Scott. Bruce couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. He gave a peck on the cheek to Scott, who seemed delighted.

The game went on with more competitions and more bets. A few hours later, people began to disperse. Bruce stood up to leave and Thor followed him out, but he didn’t think much of it. Their rooms were in the same direction, after all. 

“I wanted to pick you.” Bruce’s head jerked up in surprise.

“What?”

“I wanted to pick you. When we were playing? You were my favorite person in the room. I just didn’t want to embarrass you in front of everyone.”

“Oh.” Bruce didn’t really know what was happening, his brain had stopped working a while ago. “What would you have said? Why am I your favorite?”

“I just think you’re pretty neat.” Bruce felt a little disappointed by that answer. “Wait, I am not serious! Young Spider told me it was a funny phrase used by your people!”

Bruce had never heard it but Peter was certainly more connected than he was. 

“You’re my favorite for lots of reasons, it would take a while to list them all. Maybe I could tell you over dinner?” Well shit buckets Bruce was definitely in shock but who cares.

“That sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> the height difference was the stacks of cups lol  
> im so sorry i lost motivation but theres still 2 minutes left of day 2 so hella i havent even read it over


End file.
